Five
by pastelface19
Summary: Caroline must make a decision of a faction. But is not that easy when finds outher aptitude results. please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

I didn't try to be special or anything, it just sort of happened. IN the world I live in we are only limited to 5 factions, each emulating one trait: bravery, intelligence, selflessness, peacefulness, and honesty. I grew up in Erudite, intelligence. However, I didn't want to be limited in just learning I wanted to put my studies to practice be a warrior like Dauntless, bravery. However I didn't want to be a completely ruthless person that runs only by emotion, I wanted peace to be an option to settle disputes. However Amity, Peace, would drive me insane since if you are having a conflict then you will be drugged, I wanted people to be allowed to voice their opinion and be honest with me. Unfortunately, the only way in Candor, honesty, is to spill all of my secrets which I will not be able to do. I had to much to hide. Too much that will hurt others. I can't even fit in the fifth faction, Abnegation, selflessness. Although I do envy their order and peacefulness, I won't be able to fit in their steady and constant way of life.

These were Caroline's thoughts as she stared at her ceiling the night before the aptitude test. It really should be easy to choose a faction. Her brother chose Erudite, no questions asked. Her sister on the other hand was a transfer, it was easier for her to switch into Amity, it suited her so well. But where did Caroline fit? There weren't really people she could consult about it. Her parents would insist on her continuing in Erudite, but what if she wasn't smart enough to complete the initiation? Soon sleep took over her.

"Lotus, Caroline," the speaker announced.

Caroline took a deep breath and walked toward the door for her aptitude test. The Abnegation woman greeted her with a smile and pointed to a chair. Caroline sat and waited for something to happen.

"Hello, my name is Ethel, I am going to insert this serum into you to give you a test on which faction would suit you best. Of course you may choose whichever faction you wish, this just helps your decision."

She nodded in response. Ethel pierced her neck with the serum and pressed the plunger to send the serum through her body. Everything went black.

Caroline woke up in white room, similar to her parent's lab. And she noticed a table with a knife and cheese. Strange things to have.

"Choose one." She heard a voice.

"Why?" Erudite forced her to question everything and not take anything as a given.

"Choose."

She began to analyze. "If I chose a knife I end up in Dauntless, the cheese, I have no idea. Amity perhaps?"

"Choose!" the voice bellowed.

That's when Caroline heard the barking and saw a child. Instantly she remembered that dogs like food. After grabbing the cheese and the knife, the table disappears. She held out the cheese for the dog, knife behind her back.

"Come on, dog. Look at this nice cheese I have for you. Come on."

The dog then began to run to the child.

"NO!" she yelled and lunged at the dog at full force.

Waite a minute, she thought, this isn't real. None of it is real. Slowly, the room dissolved.

The scene changed. Caroline was riding a bus with a man, newspaper at hand.

"Do you know this man?" he asked pointing to the front cover.

"Why?"

"if you tell me then I can be saved."

"he is recognizable."

"You are lying!"

"How would you know if I'm lying?"

"Tell me the truth."

She examined the picture. Wait I do know this man.

"tell me." he started to approach me.

I didn't back away, I have no reason to be afraid. Then it hit me " This man is the president of the United States in 1860, his name is Abraham Lincoln."

"Well done."

Caroline opened her eyes. She was back in the aptitude room with Edith. "just relax, I will have your results momentarily." Edith gasped.

"What? Caroline said alarmed. "What's the matter?"

"Thi- this is not possible. The computer couldn't narrow down any of your traits. In the beginning, you asked question like an Erudite. But you didn't pick one. Only until you heard the dog and saw the child did you attack. If it ended with you thinking that the dog would want the cheese, you would have fitted in with Erudite or Amity because you wanted to make the dog forget about hurting the child. But you flung yourself on the dog to save the dog which was completely selfless. Then on the bus, you were brave in not backing away from the man even though he was extremely intimidating and you told the truth about the man. I don't know how you knew who the man was. No faction was eliminated. This is extremely rare, and I didn't even think it possible. Caroline I don't know where you belong within these factions, but be careful with this information. Do not reveal this to anyone."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"you could be killed."

She stared at her wide-eyed. "So what do I do at the Choosing?"

"I don't know. You are free to choose whichever faction you wish."

"Thank you. But what about the test? Won't the government want to examine it?"

"Ill tell them the test went wrong and I m going to do it manually. I'll destroy the test for you."

Caroline nodded and left.

She took the long way. She had to think about this test. She could have been in any of the factions. Did that make her a perfect person? She doubted it. She thought that instead of her life focusing on one thing and being fantastic at it, she is equally good at several things, making her mediocre.

But the Choosing is tomorrow, she had to choose something.

At dinner, she was quiet. Unusual for Caroline who usually was chatty.

"Caroline, is something that matter?" her mother asked.

"No, I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Oh. Well whatever your decision is, we will respect your decision. And always love you."

"I know. May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Quickly, Caroline cleared her place and escaped to her bedroom.

She couldn't sleep all night. Over and over in her head she kept thinking about the factions and where she fit in. there would be no place for her to be that would make her happy and satisfied. She will always feel like something will be lost. Maybe she should choose Abnegation. At least there Caroline won't feel like her life is for nothing like it is here. But she could never be adjusted to there uniform lifestyle. Dauntless would be an adventure, but what if no longer was capable of fighting jumping from trains? Amity might drive her insane, but everyone there was so nice and peaceful. Candor was not an option for her. It would have been too difficult for her to pass initiation, especially with the new knowledge that Edith gave her. Would Erudite be that bad? She sighed, yes it would be. If I'm not smart enough I get kicked out and everyone feels the need to outsmart everyone else.

The next day, Caroline stood in front of her mirror and put her glasses on. She didn't need them. Her mother insisted that wear them anyways. She still didn't know what to do.

At the Choosing they told the history of each faction. What each blamed world corruption on. What did I believe in? the Choosers were called up and spilled there blood in the bowl of whichever faction they chose. Caroline's was going to called soon. More walked up more went to the faction they chose.

"Lotus, Caroline."

She closed her eyes and started to walk to the platform. Heart beating. She was given the knife and she weighed it in her hand. A dagger that maybe weighed a pound would determine my life decision. She took it in her right hand and slit her left. She bit her bottom-lip at the pain, the smell of blood filled her nostril. She looked at all the bowls. A tear trickled down her cheek. This shouldn't be hard. This should be simple. What the hell is the matter with me? She thought. Then Caroline noticed something, the fire exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sprinted as fast as she could out the door. People were screaming out her name, but she didn't dare slow down in case they make her choose a faction or discover that her results were impossible. Blood was trickling down her arm making it sticky. Then she realized what she did. She made a decision. She was Factionless. She didn't have to conform with one attribute. But then again, she will starve and have no community. She had to find the Factionless, they were only hope of survival.

Caroline didn't know how long she ran for but she didn't stop since she thought they would come after her. She passed through the main parts of the city: town hall, the school, the stores. Then she found the street that separates into the different factions. One led to the trains which brought the Amity and Dauntless home. One path led her to her neighborhood. The far right path to Candor. And the small path to the left led through Abnegation. She remembered her Father always telling her that the Abnegation were idiots for giving them the bare necessities. They must near the Factionless. She darted down that path.

As she ran, Caroline couldn't help but notice that all of the houses looked exactly the same, and realized how peaceful it must be to not want to impress others. To not feel the need to be better than others. But they were too uniformed, and she couldn't conform her personality to be that way. She continued to pick up speed until she reached the dirtier parts of her world.

Then she halted and stared. The slums, the area that the Factionless go when they failed their initiation tests or don't fit in their factions. Father always told me that they were wayward and horrible people. He always said that the Abnegation were idiots for giving them the bare necessities. Why was it so bad to give them necessities? After all, they were human beings. Why didn't the government find them work to do? They could be laborers, or farmers. They had potential. Just because they couldn't fulfill the requirements of their factions does not make them scum unworthy of eating. It just meant that they might have made a bad decision. Caroline shook her head at her questions. Now was not the time to worry about what her father thought about the Factionless. Now it didn't matter anymore.

"I can be anyone I want to." she threw her glasses and hair clips on the ground, she was free of her old faction. It was too late for her to turn back now. Caroline remembered that her hand was still bleeding.

Holding out her hand over the ground, three drops fell onto the grass. "I choose Factionless."

Taking in a deep breath she approached the Factionless that were crowding around a garbage can with fire in it. Caroline was ready for her life to begin.


End file.
